


When the World Cries

by phoenixjustice



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry, Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Higurashi. Mid Umineko?</p><p>It was a horrible past that shaped the life of a young girl, and the Witch part of her would eventually become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the World Cries

**Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni - Rika Furude -** She faced that Hell for days, years uncounted. It seemed the ultimate stroke of cruelty to punish her for something that was not her fault; she only wanted to be happy with her friends. Still, she apologized over and over again, sorry for what would inevitably happen once more. 

**Blow up the Outside World - Bernkastel, Rika Furude -** Locked into a cocoon of neverending torment, her mind splinters and Bernkastel is born. A witch of Miracles, for she had somehow changed her ugly fate. Rika Furude never forgot what happened, but Bernkastel ran, ran from it. She filled her days with darkness and just a touch of light, anything to forget the horrible past.

: :: :

A/N: These are part of a series of drabbles I did, while listening to music. The key is to focus on one song per drabble/one-shot.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
